


inside of you (inside of me)

by robotsdance



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Established Relationship, F/M, all sorts of sex, body switching occurring during sex, established body switching, like literally that's the fic, repeatedly, y'all are just gonna have to forgive me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotsdance/pseuds/robotsdance
Summary: The body switching doesn't stop.optional sequel tothough our paths diverge (I travel with you)
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 58
Kudos: 275





	inside of you (inside of me)

**Author's Note:**

> a) I have no excuse for even attempting this, much less posting it, so let's just get that out of the way.
> 
> b) If you’re looking for JB bodyswap fic with plot and all of the “wtf is happening to us???” you’d expect from this trope and slowly figuring out how to manage said inconvenient body switching while learning how to take care of each other while also trying to navigate all of the feelings they have for each other, this is not it. That’s [though our paths diverge (I travel with you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179210/chapters/50413997).
> 
> c) If you’re just here for some bodyswap sex where they’ve already adjusted to bodyswapping in general, you don’t need to read that fic first. (It ends with it being ambiguous as to whether or not the body switching will continue. In this fic it does, because a peaceful bodyswap-free life is less fun to write about.) And on that note, I cannot stress enough how much this fic is just them navigating the body switching happening during various intimate and sexual scenarios. You have been warned. (I’d say no one asked for this, but some of you definitely did). 

Jaime and Brienne are kissing when it happens and they jerk away from each other because what else are they supposed to do? They’ve learned to take their situation in stride as much as they can, but kissing their own face is not what either of them wants to do.

They knew this was a possibility. They always knew this was a possibility. They just hoped it wouldn’t be a problem. The switching has slowed down considerably since the long night. Sometimes moons pass without them finding themselves in each other’s bodies. And when they switch now it often isn’t for very long. So much so that they almost forget that blurring between their bodies was once almost as routine as breathing.

So they stop kissing and wait. It won’t be long. The switches don’t linger nearly as much as they used to.

*

A few moons later they’ve barely finished when it happens. Brienne had rolled off him only moments before and they are lying side by side in their bed spent and sated but now he’s in her body and she is in his. They turn to look at each other in disbelief because this occurs so infrequently now, when was the last time it even happened? He thinks it was a couple of moons ago, when they were out in the yard, but he’s not even sure. What are the odds it would happen so close to catching them at the most inconvenient of times?

“Well this could have been much worse,” Jaime says delicately.

Brienne snorts and pulls the furs up and over them both.

Even as they laugh about it he finds himself basking in the wealth of contentment in her body. Every muscle in her body is warm and relaxed, her heart beating fast but slowing the longer he remains in her body. He feels safe and loved, humbled by the privilege of getting to feel exactly what lives in her as they lie huddled under the furs together like this. What an honour it is, to know beyond a doubt they make each other feel like this. This safe. This loved.

He suspects she is experiencing something similar because she closes her eyes with a little hum of satisfaction before she drifts off to sleep.

*

Jaime groans with frustration as they both flinch away from each other when they realize what’s happened. He watches as she rolls onto her back and closes her eyes then wipes her hand down her (his) face, lingering at his beard. They had been right on the cusp of escalation and her body is evidently just as keen for the progress as his was, though in an admittedly less visible way. But gods, the desire thrumming through her body in this moment. The want. The need. Fuck.

He can’t think of any other words for what her body is overrun with right now. Just want and need. And the more he feels, really feels what’s going on in Brienne’s body at the moment the more he wants. The more he needs.

Fuck.

Beside him Brienne is taking very intentional deep breaths. Her arms are pressed hard against the mattress, not touching any part of her body. Which is his body. His body which is also still very much all about want and need. He doesn’t need to be the one in his body right now to know this.

He groans again as he looks at the ceiling like it holds the answers as to how this is their lives now. This is ridiculous. This is fucking ridiculous.

They need to switch back. Right now. Right fucking now. Because if they switch back now they can get back to what they were doing and what they were about to do and—

The wave of arousal that rolls through him at the thought makes him shiver and then curse.

“We’ll switch back soon,” Brienne says tightly from beside him, “Any moment now.”

“We can only hope.”

So they wait.

For several excruciating moments they wait.

And the body he's in burns with lust that isn’t fading in the slightest and he’s stuck in her body while she’s lying there beside him in his and she’s as frustrated by this situation as he is and they haven’t switched back yet. They’re just lying here. Wanting and needing and waiting.

Then he says, “You can deal with that. If you want to.”

“You can’t really be suggesting—”

“You don’t have to,” Jaime says at once, “I’m merely offering... That if you want to make the wait more enjoyable…You can. If you wish to.”

“I…” her hand grips the sheets beneath her, the muscles of her abdomen clench, “You’re sure?”

“Yes.”

Her eyes are closed and they stay closed. She’s not going to watch him watch her do this but he is certainly going to watch her because Brienne is touching his body, his body that Jaime is not in, tentative at first, her hand trailing down his stomach towards his cock but right now it’s hers. Her hand. Her stomach. Her cock. And she’s going to—

Her breath stutters at first contact and she slows her touch but doesn’t stop and he fights the urge to tell her what to do next, what feels good, how best to take hold and instead he watches her start to figure it out for herself. She’s touched him like this many times by now, so she knows… she’s knows what makes him spill into her fist but that’s not the same as being the one to— oh gods she really is lying there in his body doing this.

He becomes aware of just how much this is affecting him and resists the instinct to squeeze his legs shut against the undeniable truth throbbing between his thighs. Beside him Brienne makes a shocked little sound as she tightens her grip with her left hand and uses the stump of her right arm to roam across her chest. Jaime tries not to whimper out loud at the sight.

He fails.

“Jaime you can…” she says as she slows the movement of her hand, “If you want to.”

He really fucking wants to but he says, “You’re certain?”

“It seems only fair,” she replies as he watches her fist travel up and down the length of her again as she bites her lip, “Given the circumstances.”

He knows his way around her body. They’ve been married for almost a year, together for longer, and living in each other’s bodies at random intervals for longer still, but he has never touched her body like this when he is the one in it. As soon as he does he wants to learn everything that makes her feel like this and he wants to come right fucking now and the fact that Brienne is beside him stroking her cock with increasing urgency is enough to make him need to take a moment to collect himself.

He’s got his fingers where he needs them and the motions are familiar but being the one feeling the resulting sensations is new and he’s so overwhelmed by the fact that they’re lying side by side in their bed and they’re not touching each other really, their bodies are not touching at all, but they _are_ because the body he’s in Brienne’s and as he lies here touching the body he’s in he’s touching her body and it feels good so good to have his fingers working in tight circles against the part of him that’s aching for attention and Brienne is beside him and he’s watching her stroke herself, watching her buck up into her fist as she groans his name and he grinds against his fingers as he pants and replies in turn and Brienne says his name again says she’s about to Jaime she’s about to— and he’s right there with her and he can’t believe he’s about to experience this in Brienne’s body but he is he can feel it he’s right there he—

He feels his left hand on his cock.

Beside him he hears Brienne gasp through her own voice as his eyes snap open and then they both move at once, teetering on the edge of self-inflicted oblivion but tumbling back together in a frantic rush to get him inside her.

Neither of them last very long once they succeed at this singular and shared goal.

*

They laugh about this too, first as they collapse against each other in the immediate aftermath, the two of them too shocked to do much more than cling to each other as they tremble with a glorious combination of satisfaction and shared mirth and again the following morning when they go for a walk far from anyone who might overhear and they try to make sense of what they experienced.

(They come to the conclusion that they would gladly experience it again.)

*

It happens when they are getting ready for bed. They weren’t… they were just getting ready to go to sleep. They weren’t about to fuck or anything when the switch occurred. But as they lie there in the dark Jaime finds himself wanting to…

“Can I touch you?” he asks. The logistics of this are deeply strange. To be asking her if he can touch his own body. That’s strange. But at the moment he is in her body and she is in his so they will tread carefully.

Her answer comes from his side of the bed, “If you want to.”

“You have to want me to,” he says. He doesn’t want to push her. If this whole thing is too odd for her, he understands. However. If she wants to, he very much wants to.

She nods and closes her eyes, “I want you to.”

“All right,” he says as he shifts closer to her and reaches for her cock with his hand. Her hand. His cock. But right now it’s the other way around. Strange.

Not bad strange.

Just.

Strange.

He uses her sword hand. It’s been a number of years since he could do this with his sword hand, but it is still a familiar feeling, even though at the moment the hand is hers and he cannot feel the contact on his cock, but there’s a sharp intake of breath from Brienne so he knows she does.

He strokes her once and then checks in with her.

She asks him to keep going.

So he does.

He keeps going until she tenses and spills against her stomach as Jaime watches through her eyes.

Afterwards she reaches for his hand with the only one currently at her disposal as she lies there with her eyes still closed, still breathing hard and Jaime wants to stare at her like this for as long as he can because she’s so obviously overcome with—They switch back and Jaime looks over at her with a grin, the post-orgasmic bliss evident in every inch of his body. Brienne however, seems a little disappointed as she looks back at him.

“What?” Jaime asks, worried something has gone wrong.

“Nothing, I was just looking forward to repaying the favour,” she says in a tone that would go straight to his cock or her cunt, whichever he happened to have at the moment but he’s back in his body and it will be a few long moments before his spent cock will be ready for such things. So instead he assures her not to worry about it and kisses his way down her body because he knows the exact state he left her body in and he doesn’t wish to leave her wanting.

*

Brienne gets her opportunity a fortnight later. They weren’t planning on going to bed with such haste that evening but the moment they found themselves in each other’s bodies she looked at him and such an intense jolt of lust crashed through him that she smirked and he led them to their bedroom at a near sprint.

She gets on his left side as she tells him to lie back. To relax. His heart is racing at the intention in her voice, but he obeys. Lies down on his back as she lies on her side beside him. She’s looking at his body (which is her body at this moment) as she does so, not willing to look at his face and see her own looking back at her. He is mesmerized by the expression on her face. Even through his features, she is so immensely Brienne he feels himself relax further.

“Good,” she says as he eases back on to the mattress, “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

She hasn’t even started yet and he can say with certainty that he most definitely does not want her to stop.

She puts her hand on his chest and runs her hand down his body to his hip. Down his thigh and back up again and there’s a weight to her touch, a familiar intention that her body recognizes. She caresses her way across his breasts leaving his skin flushed and tingling in her wake. His pulse quickens further as her hand slides back down over his hip bone and then finally towards his centre as he lifts his head to watch as he spreads his legs without making a conscious decision to do so.

The movements of Brienne’s hand are so familiar, even though she’s using his hand to make them. It’s her body. It’s her body and she knows it well, knows exactly what to do to make this feel good, but right now he’s the one in her body and she’s doing this to him, she’s doing this for him. She’s doing this for him while he’s in her body and she hasn’t even really gotten to it yet but he can feel the way her body is responding. The heat between his thighs is making him lightheaded.

Her hand travels further south. If she’s surprised by how wet he is, she does not mention it. She just makes a tiny thoughtful sound as she traces two fingertips against his slick centre before sliding her fingers back towards the part of him that’s begging for attention, not unlike the way he longs for his cock to be touched.

Two fingers trace in small circles just above where he positively burns for her. Even in his overrun state he’s awed by how simultaneously localized the sensation is, and by how everywhere it is. His whole body is overflowing with desire that he feels all over his torso and in the base of his spine and deep in his stomach as much as he feels between his legs where she’s touching him.

“Is this all right?” she asks, her eyes are closed in concentration, her fingers still moving in perfect maddening circles.

“Gods yes,” he gasps. There’s too much to look at and too much to feel. Something’s got to give so he lets his head fall back against the pillow to better focus on everything else.

The gentle but insistent rhythm of her fingertips moving in methodical circles is pushing him to the brink. When he pants and bucks into her touch she picks up the pace.

Jaime wonders if this is how he’s going to die.

*

It is not how Jaime dies.

It is however, how Jaime comes so thoroughly that in the process he bites down on his lip so hard he draws blood. (He apologizes profusely for the latter when they return to their own bodies and Brienne investigates the damage with the tip of her finger and an amused look on her own face.)

*

Brienne closes her eyes when it happens when they’re like this. Always. The very moment she realizes that she’s in his body when they’re in bed together her eyes snap shut. Touch is fine, but she doesn’t like to have to look at herself when they’re like this. 

Jaime on the other hand, is oddly entranced by the sight of her in his body. Always, but especially when they’re like this. Because he can see her. He can see Brienne beneath his features and that is so reassuring he can’t get enough of it. That even when this happens at the most intimate of moments, the ones that could have him questioning his sanity, there she is. Even when Brienne looks like him, there she is. 

*

He’s in his body and she’s in hers and that’s particularly excellent because she’s on top of him and she’s holding him down, her hands on his wrists and the soothing pressure is keeping him still. Gods he loves when she does this to him. They haven’t even finished undressing yet but he’s already utterly and completely under her command. Under her. The hazy warmth of whatever this thing that happens when they do this has already taken hold of him and he cannot fathom wanting anything in the world more than this.

Then he’s the one straddling her, looking down at her as she stares up at him. He releases his hold on her wrists the instant he realizes what has happened but Brienne does not move. She doesn’t close her eyes. She’s still looking up at him. Right at him. When this happens when they’re like this she doesn’t like to look at him in her body, but right now she’s looking up at him with an expression he can’t quite read.

“Brienne,” he says, his concern all over his voice, no doubt all over his face. Her face. That she’s looking right at, “Are you all right?”

“I…” she trails off and he recognizes the slowness of her thoughts, the difficulty finding words. When he gets like this he is in no state to answer complex questions. And Brienne… To be dropped into that without warning like Brienne was… Jaime should have thought of this before now. They should have a plan for this but he always assumed…

Then he’s back in his body and his body is as slack and warm as it was when he left it, his entire being enraptured by her, leaving everything else out of focus. And he’s once again the one gazing up at her as she watches him closely. Her expression curiosity and concern and care all mixed into one.

She gets off him and lies beside him. Trails her hand up and down his chest until he’s back enough to respond in kind.

“Is that what it feels like?” she asks.

“When you’re holding me down?” Jaime asks and when she nods he answers, “Yes.”

She’s looking at him with the sort of stunned processing he thought maybe they were past, but they are not, “Every time?”

“Most times,” he says, “And what you felt was the beginning… if we’d kept going… it’s like that but more.”

“You never,” she says, her voice faltering slightly, “You never told me it felt like that.”

“I’ve told you it feels good. It feels really good,” Jaime says before he adds, “To me.” Like it’s a question. He doesn’t want to tell her how to feel about whatever she felt when she was in his body. Maybe that didn’t feel good to her.

But then she’s nodding and still looking right at him, her eyes positively shining as she closes the distance between them to kiss him.

*

“Can I try something?”

They’d woken up in each other’s bodies today which means Brienne was the one who woke up hard to their sleepy amusement.

Brienne asks what precisely he has in mind. Makes Jaime say the words out loud. Which he does. Because he wants to. He wants to and Jaime’s never done this before because he’s only been with two people in his life and neither of them had a cock but right now Brienne has one and he knows how good it feels and he wants her to feel how good it feels if she wants to. And she’s done this to him before so it’s not like he’s asking to do anything with her body that she hasn’t done herself, which was never an official rule they established but they’ve both been abiding by it in all matters of their situation, not just the ones that occur when they’re in bed together.

She gives her consent and closes her eyes as he shifts into position. He’s never done this before, but he hopes his enthusiasm will make up for his lack of precision.

The sound Brienne makes when he takes her cock in his mouth for the first time is enough to confirm that he has little to worry about.

*

He’s the one in his body and he’s got his hand down her breeches and she’s so slick against his touch already and he works his fingers just so and she comes a moment later with a sound of surprise that it’s happening so soon after they started.

“You’re getting too good at that,” she says affectionately on her way to kiss him.

He kisses her, soft and slow and thoroughly unhurried, enjoying the slightly clumsy way her tongue slides against his as she’s coming back down. Then he makes some little joke about being given the invaluable opportunity to learn from first hand experience and she laughs and tugs at the laces of his tunic.

*

He’s in his body and she’s in hers and she’s riding him as he lies beneath her and they’re just getting started really, just starting to get into it, when it happens. One moment he’s beneath her and the next he’s on top and she’s inside him and he doesn’t have time to process the depths of that particular sensation before Brienne gasps at the sight of him and throws her right arm across her eyes.

This has never happened when they’re like _this_ before.

He freezes but that doesn’t do a whole lot because she’s still _inside_ him and he’s looking down at her while she looks like him and she’s still hiding beneath her arm and he can still feel the arousal in her body and he can feel his arousal in her body in the very literal sense and oh gods she's inside him and _inside_ him and he is wildly underprepared for this to all be happening at once. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t wondered how this would feel but this is not how he would have chosen to find out.

“Are you all right?” he asks through her voice, “I’m going to…uh… get off you…” He doesn’t want to startle her with the movement because when he moves she’s going to feel it and he wants her to be prepared for it.

“Wait,” she says, reaching her hand blindly out towards his. He puts his hand in hers and watches the way she runs her hand across his palm and then over the backs of his knuckles before shifting back around to interlock their fingers.

How strange it is, Jaime thinks as he stares at their hands, transfixed by the familiar sight, that holding her hand is the more intimate connection in this moment.

“Are you all right?” she asks quietly.

“Yes,” he traces his thumb across hers as he says this, “Are you?”

“Yes,” she gives his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Good,” he says, “I’m going to get off you now.”

“You don’t have to…”

Jaime feels her heart skip a beat in his chest, “I don’t?”

“You can… um… if you want…”

“Brienne… are you asking me to fuck you?” There’s part of him that cannot believe this is a conversation they’re having but he’s still straddling her and he’s suddenly very fucking aware of how hard she is inside him.

His body is not prone to blushing but it’s making a solid attempt as she turns her head to the side as if the arm over her eyes isn’t enough to shield her from having to see him right now. 

“You want to feel what I feel when I fuck you?” Jaime asks, his voice low. Even the question sends a fresh jolt of lust through him that’s familiar and also not his own all at once and it so much. Almost too much. To be here in Brienne’s body while she’s in his and she’s inside him and oh gods oh fuck oh fuck—

Then Brienne answers, “Yes” and he can only answer with a strangled sound that would be hilarious if he wasn’t about to black out at the mere thought of what she’s asking for. At the fluttering ache deep within him that makes him want to move. Fucking hells.

He lifts himself away from her slowly, trying to make sense of the feel of her sliding almost entirely out of him beyond _oh_ and _good_ and _uhhhhh_ while Brienne clasps his hand tighter as she curses under her breath.

Then he lowers himself back down onto her and his brain blanks out as he watches Brienne’s head tip back as she inhales sharply through her clenched teeth and then manages to say his name as she arches beneath him and she’s in his body but she’s Brienne and he can see her and he can feel her and he can feel—

He has to steady himself against her for a moment, his hand on her stomach as he leans forward and then he lifts his hips again.

It feels different and good and a little strange and the intimacy is enough to knock him flat, to rip the air from his lungs.

He’s been in Brienne’s body hundreds of times by now. It’s a normal part of their existence.

But this.

This.

This is new.

*

Kissing is still a hard limit. Even as they find themselves experimenting more and more on the occasions when the switching occurs in intimate settings, the no kissing rule remains. Kissing one’s own face is odd in a way neither of them is keen to attempt to push past. Jaime doesn’t want to kiss his own face. Neither does Brienne. No thank you.

So kissing each other is too strange… but everything else….

*

His face is buried between her thighs and she’s trembling against him as he works his tongue in ways that make her grab at his hair as she begs him to finish this but he takes such delight in keeping her on the verge as long as he can before he gives her exactly what she’s crying for. He can definitely draw this out a little longer so he will because there are few things he loves in life more than this.

He curses every god he can remember when he finds himself the one in her body a moment later. Her body that’s nearly tearing itself apart from the inside out with the need of release. Down his body Brienne has lifted her head away from him and is looking at the wall somewhere behind their bed. She didn’t close her eyes the moment she found herself in his body this time and she keeps stealing glances at him with an expression on her face that’s closer to amusement than anything else. 

“Isn’t this interesting,” she observes, the way she might point out a particularly exotic bird when they are traveling.

Interesting is not the word he would use for this turn of events, but he doesn’t seem to be able to find many alternatives. So he picks up where Brienne left off, babbles and begs, positively sobs for permission to touch himself. To touch her body that he’s now the one in. To finish this. Please gods let him finish this. 

Brienne takes great pleasure in giving this decision a lot of thought.

*

He’s in his own body and he’s lying on his back and she’s between his spread legs with two fingers inside him and oh gods he’s been craving this for days, the feel of her fucking him open with her fingers this way. It’s all-consuming and overwhelming and she’s barely touched his cock but that's fine because right now what he wants is this and what he wants is more. More more more. So he writhes beneath her and asks for more.

She gives him what he asks for and he surrenders, letting himself drift in the exquisite feel of her inside him this way.

“Oh,” he says when he’s back a heartbeat later. He’s in Brienne’s body and, “Oh,” he says again before he carefully extracts his fingers from her and watches her breathe. They’d spent part of their afternoon as each other yesterday. Neither of them had even considered the possibility that this could happen tonight.

He asks if she is all right and she says she is, but she also asks for a moment, which he gladly gives, knowing his body was in no condition to process anything when he left it. He uses the moment to try and contain his disappointment that tonight’s activities will not be progressing the way they had planned.

“We can switch,” Brienne says after a little while, and Jaime feels his face scrunch in bewilderment. They have no control over their condition in this regard. They know nothing about why, but they do know this: They have no control. He wonders if he was more out of it than he thought, if Brienne is suggesting they switch back as if it was that easy all along.

Beneath him Brienne seems to have sensed his confusion because she clarifies, “What I meant was: do you want to switch?” As she says this she gestures between their places.

Oh.

“You’d…?”

“I know how you’ve been looking forward to this,” she says all matter-of-fact, glancing at him as he grins at her.

They switch places. She sits up and he lies back down and by the time she’s settled between his legs again his disappointment is gone and he’s awash with possibilities he never dared consider.

*

Jaime has gotten used to a lot of things in regards to their situation. He’s gotten used to food tasting different on her tongue. To being a little bit taller. To calling her by his name when they are in public.

He’s confident he will never be used to how it feels to be in Brienne’s body and have her lean in close when she is in his to ask if he wants her to fuck him.

*

The switch happens and it’s midday and Jaime turns on the spot, heading towards where he knows his body to be. His body that Brienne is now the one in.

It has been a while since this has happened at all. A long while. Too long. Long enough that they’ve had time to talk about what they missed about it as they were out in the yard the other day, swords in hand as they sparred and mused about how good it felt to fight in each other’s bodies. This had led to another conversation later that night as they playfully wrestled themselves out of each other’s clothes that had a similar but far more intimate variation upon this theme.

Brienne laughs when he rounds the corner to where she is with obvious purpose, looking as if he ran the whole way (which maybe he did but this thing that happens between them doesn’t happen that often which means they need to take advantage when they can).

She tilts her head, as if to ask what he has in mind. Sparring or…

Jaime hopes beyond hope that they have time for both.

*

Jaime’s in his body and Brienne is in hers and he’s on top of her and inside her and they’re taking their time tonight, really drawing it out, stretching their pleasure as far as they can, the way they do when there’s nothing to do but enjoy each other as long as the night allows.

Then they switch bodies and he’s lying beneath her and she’s inside him and they don’t jerk away from each other or yelp in surprise or anything. It doesn’t faze them at all. Brienne just closes her eyes and turns her attention towards his collar bone as she slows the leisurely pace of her hips to a stop as she asks if he is all right to continue.

And he is most definitely more than all right to continue.

Jaime supposes it is strange that they have adjusted to this. Strange that this is normal. Even the innate strangeness is normal now. Sometimes they’re going to end up inhabiting each other’s bodies at times like this. It’s fine. It’s normal.

Then Brienne rolls her hips and Jaime lifts his legs to draw her deeper and she makes a low sound of approval and thrusts again, harder this time, and he gasps, clutching at her as he tries to articulate just how fucking good this feels as Brienne murmurs "I know I know" as she rocks into him again.

Normal, but never mundane.

Jaime drags his hands down her back, urging her closer and closer still, though surely this is as close as two people can get, as close as two people have ever been...

“Brienne…” he breathes as they move together and he feels and feels and feels, “Brienne?”

“Jaime?”

“Can I kiss you?”

She stills. Brienne is much less strict about her eyes closed rule than she was, though she rarely looks directly at him when they’re doing this when they’re like this, but she does now, “Even though we’re like this?”

“If it’s too strange we’ll stop,” he whispers, knowing that it might be. It might well be too strange, too much, too overwhelming. But he wants to know. He wants to know what it feels like to kiss her when he’s in her body and she’s inside him like this.

Above him Brienne considers. Then she nods.

He takes a deep breath as he reaches up to cup her face in both of his hands as Brienne closes her eyes and lets him guide them together. He stops right before they make contact, when they are so close he can feel her breath against his skin.

Asks, “Ready?”

Waits for her to reply, “Yes.”

Jaime closes his eyes and kisses Brienne.

It feels like them.


End file.
